Meet the Family
by shadow6539
Summary: It's always awkward meeting your girlfriend or boyfriend's family right? Well, for a demigod, it's much more embarrassing. Reyna and Nico meet each others family for the first time!
1. Reyna goes to the Underworld

**Hey guys, sorry for being gone forever, so I decided I would give you this new story, plus two chapters in my other stories. I always love when couples meet the parents and the family for the first time and how awkward it can get, so I present you with this! Hope you like it! And there will be a second chapter.**

**Shadow6539**

"And here is my humble abode."

"Hades palace is humble?"

"Point taken."

Reyna stepped into the room. It was lavish, but considering that it was the throne room, she expected it to be.

"This is really nice. I mean there's death on the walls and zombies everywhere, but other than that..."

"Let's got to the gardens. Or anywhere not here."

"Why? did Cerberus get out again?"

"No. Well, I don't think so, but I just want to spare you from-"

"Yoohoo!"

Nico's shoulders slumped," -my family," he finished.

"There's my darling grandson, and he brought a lady friend!"

"Step-grandson," Nico corrected, but was ignored.

"I am Demeter, or if you prefer, Ceres," the woman said," and you would be?"

"Reyna, Lady Ceres."

"How about we get something to eat? Nico, we need to put some meat on those bones. How about -"

"Mother!" Another woman appeared in a flurry of flowers.

"Schist!"

"Excuse me?"

"That's Persephone."

Persephone surveyed Reyna," Me and my _stepson_," Persephone put extra emphasis on the word stepson," don't see eye to eye." Reyna could se the anger in her eyes. She couldn't blame Persephone. Reyna wouldn't be a happy camper if Nico cheated on her.

"Did he follow you home? Because if he did-"

"No! Gods, no!"

"I'm not a stalker Persephone."

"Like father like son..." Persephone muttered.

"Okay! Reyna, let's go to my room."

"Good idea. It was very nice to meet you both," Reyna walked off with Nico.

"She's with him willingly? What's her problem?"

"I don't know, but she is very pretty."

"Mother!"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about that."<p>

"Oh, it's cool."

"My family doesn't usually act like that. Well, I don't normally bring home girls , but-"

"I get it. I'm just happy you brought me here to meet the family."

"I didn't plan-"

"I know. but it was nice that you let me... um is there someone in your bedroom?" Reyna asked, eyeing the man on Nico's bed.

"What are you doing in here? Get out!" Nico shouted.

"Calm down, I just wanted to meet your girlfriend. You talk about her all the time."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"Shut up Thanatos!"

"Wait. Thanatos as in the god of death Thanatos?" _The really hot one Hazel was talking about?_

Thanatos stepped into the light. Reyna couldn't help but stare. He was amazing. "You are way out of his league."

"Uh..." Reyna didn't know what to say. Was he complimenting her?

"He's really lucky to have you."

"Sure am, now that you met her, don't you have something better to do?"

He got the message," Yeah I do actually. Nice meeting you." He disappeared.

"I didn't think about that either."

"Are you two friends?"

"Yeah, he's a good friend."

"That's good."

"It's okay, I saw you staring."

"I wasn't staring!"

"It was Thanatos, you were staring. And I already said I didn't mind."

Reyna rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "Nice room."

"I like it."

The room was big, with a queen sized bed, a piano and a collection of movies on one wall. The piano was on a raised platform, with the ceiling being held up by columns. "Do you play?" Reyna gestured to the piano

"Sometimes. My mom taught me when I was little."

Reyna moved over to the shelves of movies. "_Clash of the Titans_? Really?"

"It's a good movie. I like the way mortals portray us. It makes us look less stupid, like we actually know what we're doing."

Reyna laughed. "How do you watch these then?"

"I have a big screen in another room."

Reyna sighed.

Nico put his arm around her shoulders. "I don't know why you think it's bad that you don't have as much money. You're still praetor of Rome and Reyna. I don't see why money matters."

"I love it when you say that."

"You should. I mean it every time."

Reyna nodded and threw her arms around his neck. "You'd better mean it."

She kissed him.

* * *

><p>Four people watched them. Two men and two women.<p>

"Oh, there is something wrong with her!"

"Persephone! The fact that she is with my son is very good."

"That means that she's insane!"

"Enough! Both of you! I can't hear what they're saying!" Demeter yelled.

"Thanatos, you've met her. What do you think?"

"She seemed normal."

"You're no help!"

"I gave my opinion."

"It was supposed to be in my favor!"

"I was being unbiased!"

Hades put his hands to his temples. "Everyone sit down, shut up, and watch!"

Surprisingly enough, everyone did.


	2. Nico meets the Amazons

**I tried to** **make the descriptions as close to the book as possible. I added some detail just to give me more to work with.I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  
><strong>

**Well, I hope you like it!**

**Shadow6539**

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"Then that's her problem."

Nico sighed. "Amazons aren't huge fans of boys."

"Wrong. They don't like boys who try to have authority over them."

"Fantastic."

Reyna walked to the door. She looked worried in her reflection in the glass doors.

"Are you sure about this?"

Reyna straightened her shoulders.

"No," she said walking in.

The lobby had glass walls, a glossy black floor, and a receptionist desk. There was a girl sitting at the receptionist desk. She had a lithe figure, long auburn hair, and brown eyes. Her name tag said Kenzie.

"We're looking for Queen Hylla."

"Hey Reyna, long time no see! Who's this?" Kenzie asked.

"This is Nico di Angelo." Reyna said.

She nodded to Nico, barely glancing at him. "Right this way," Kenzie said, leading the way.

As they walked, Reyna made conversation. "So what's been going on?"

"Oh, busy as usual. Mortals buying products, shipments being made. There's always something that needs to be done here, but still it's great. What about you?"

As the two talked, Nico looked around. He couldn't help but be taken aback at just how massive this place really was. Hazel said it was big, but this was something else.

When Reyna first told Nico that they were going to see Hylla, he was nervous. He thought the Amazons were like the hunters, only without the bows and arrows. What he wouldn't give to see hunters instead.

The forklifts, cat walks, and the overall modern look threw him off completely.

"You sell... Is that a Nemean lion pelt?"

Reyna glared at him. _Woops. Right, not supposed to talk. Shutting up now._

"Yeah," Kenzie answered. She didn't look back at him, but she was smiling. "He respects you. A good find."

Reyna nodded. "I know."

They continued chatting.

"We're here. A word to the wise, don't make Queen Hylla mad. She battled the undead and won three times back to back. Have fun!"

Reyna nodded, and Nico said, "Wait what?" but his question was never answered.

The throne room was also used as a loading room. Several pieces of armor and weapons were laid on shelves and on the walls. The throne was just as crazy. It was made out of thousands of books called _The Five Habits of Highly Aggressive Women_. The woman that sat on the throne looked like an older version of Reyna. _Perfect, _Nico thought sarcastically . _You're meeting your girlfriend's sister, who happens to be the Amazon queen and is sitting on a throne of books that describe habits of angry women. Sure, you'll be just dandy._

"Reyna!" The queen got off the throne to hug her sister. When she stood up, she presented herself in commanding way. _Yes, I'm the boss. Got a problem? _Or at least, that's how Nico thought she looked, and he barely managed not to cower. _Man, she's as scary as Reyna._

"Hylla, this is my friend, Nico di Angelo. Nico this is my sister Hylla." Hylla looked at Nico for the first time head to toe.

"Hi."

"Hi. Since my sister already introduced me I'll just cut to the chase. We welcome you and hope you enjoy your stay. Just a few rules, don't speak unless spoken to, except with another man, and don't touch anything that you aren't told you're allowed to touch. You won't believe the lawsuits."

Nico didn't say anything at first. When he realized that Hylla was waiting for him to speak, he obliged. "It's nice to finally meet you. Reyna's told me a lot about you. I love your company." He motioned around the room.

"Thank you. We Amazons pride ourselves in being one of the greatest financial companies in the world."

"You've done an amazing job. You have a great facility. Saw it on the way in."

"That's not even half of it. Kenzie, take our guest on the grand tour," Hylla turned back to her sister. "I want to speak with my sister." She waved away the guards and waited until they were out of earshot. "You know Reyna, you _friend_ is very interesting, especially since he seemed to know the rules, before he got here."

"Look Hylla, I-" Reyna's sister raised her hand, cutting Reyna short.

"Reyna, I know you were trying to impress me with him already knowing what to do and everything, but I want to know who he really is, not what you think I want him to be."

"But..."

"Reyna please, let me decide for myself whether I like him or not. I know I'm the queen of the Amazons, but I'm also your sister, and sisters don't hide their boyfriends from each other."

"Other girl's sisters can't shred their boyfriends to pieces."

"I can think of a few others-"

"Hylla!"

"Sorry. Reyna, if you let him just be himself, then I won't hurt him. Unless he's _really _annoying. Deal?"

The younger daughter of Bellona sighed. "Deal."

* * *

><p>By the time dinner came around, Reyna had found out something that just made her blood boil. The girls found Nico di Angelo interesting. Several were flirting with him on their way to dinner. While he seemed to be enjoying the attention, he didn't flirt back. <em>Wow. Either he's too afraid to flirt when I'm around, or he's a really good boyfriend.<em> Reyna hoped it was the second one.

They ate with the queen and Kenzie.

"So are you liking it here?" Hylla asked.

"It's amazing here. Everyone seems nice."

"Especially the girls," Reyna growled.

"Oh?" Hylla said, an innocent look on her face.

"I mean, they're nice and everything, but I already have a girlfriend," Nico took Reyna's hand. "I thought they knew that."

"I thought you told them that Hylla?"

"You said he was a friend."

"Hylla, you didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Don't act coy. You told them he was available!"

"I didn't say those exact words."

Reyna looked like she was going to maul her sister.

"Reyna, calm down! Like I said I told them politely that I already had a girlfriend! And I mostly talked to the guys anyway, even though they kept offering me a orange jumpsuit. What does that even mean?"

"Nico's right, this isn't good dinner table conversation, we'll talk about this later," And with that, the conversation ended.

* * *

><p>"Hylla, how could you?"<p>

"I was simply-"

"What, trying to make me angry? 'Cause you did a really good job!"

"Reyna-"

"He's my boyfriend and I trust him!"

"Reyna, I wanted to know what kind of guy he is. And I like him."

"And you're my sister, you're supposed to be... Wait, what?"

"I like him."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"Yeah you should've."

Hylla put a hand on Reyna's shoulder. "I know a way to cheer you up, how about some sparring?"

Reyna sighed, "Sure."

"I bet I can still kick your butt."

There was a knock at the door. Reyna opened it. Nico was standing there.

"Um... Reyna, could you tell your sister that she needs to tell the other Amazons that I'm not available? Like right now, before they find me?"

Reyna laughed. "Sure. Want to join in for a sparring session?"

"Oh gods no. You'd kick my butt. I'd hate to imagine what she would do to me," He turned around when he heard voices. "Shoot! Got to go!"

Reyna laughed as she closed the door.

"He's a keeper."

"Yeah."

"He's lucky to have you."

"I think we're both are."


End file.
